


And The World Moved On

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe and Brooke had sex but I don't describe it, Chloe has a lot of one night stands, Chloe has a twin, Chloe's parents don't really give her attention enough, F/F, Gen, Grayromantic Chloe, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Chloe Valentine does anything to have a little bit of focus on her, even letting Brooke Lohst give her hickey's she doesn't even really want.





	And The World Moved On

Chloe Valentine made a lot of mistakes.

A majority of said mistakes were done in the period of 9th-11th grades, so she had a lot of time to be a fuckup.

She really hurt her best friend, completely shut down any comments before they started out of Jenna Rolan, messed with an innocent girl who happened to be dating her ex, almost raped someone, helped to completely ruin a guy caught by shit circumstances, and that was all in Junior year.

Now she was a Sophomore in College, and she was still attempting to repair things within her friend group, and more importantly, in herself.

She didn’t want to use it for an excuse for her shitty actions, but Chloe didn’t ever have the best relationship with her parents.

They were always more focused on her perfect twin brother, the prodigy, the one going somewhere in life. He had something special inside of him that was going to change the world.

Chloe was just… Gavin Valentine’s sister. The one who teacher’s who had previously had her brother, who skipped two grades, were disappointed in. The one who got letters home saying maybe if she tried a little harder she could be like her brother, except she was trying her fucking hardest. The one that never had any attention directed to her, unless it was second-hand and filtered through comparison with her brother’s accomplishments.

The one who had such little genuine attention, she’d do anything to get the spotlight and keep it on her.

In middle and high school, this constituted as her stirring up drama, and being unnecessarily bitchy.

Now, in College, it was less being deliberately cruel, and more having sex with a lot of people.

She’d go to parties and clubs, either drinking and search for others who had been drinking, or keep completely sober and look for others with the same idea.

She woke up in rando’s apartments a lot, and had to sneak out at four am more than once.

Of course, it wasn’t always one night stands.

Chloe Valentine sat up, groggy, in a familiar bed, the sheets covering her bare legs, and someone, a girl, lying next to her.

After taking a few seconds to wake up and process everything, she turned her head, adorned with a combination of her messy sex hair and frizzy sleep hair, to the girl still asleep. The nude blonde was Brooke Lohst, curled into the blankets like she was still spooning Chloe, with a happy, sleepy smile on her face.

Chloe couldn’t remember too much from last night, but there was enough evidence to help jog her memory, like the dozen or so hickey’s painted across Brooke’s body, creating a bloom of black, blue, pink, and purple down her arms, around her neck, on her collarbone, on her hips, on the backs and fronts of her shoulders, and she knew there were some making an appearance on Brooke’s legs, particularly the inside of her thighs.

Just looking at the marks, Chloe’s mouth felt dry. She didn’t really like hickey’s, both on the giving and receiving end, but she knew Brooke did. Brooke loved markings, as if to indicate they were each others, but they just made Chloe sigh, because as much she loved Brooke, she didn’t love her in the way the blonde wanted her too.

Chloe liked nails, and bites, and scratching more than the kissy bruises because those were less incriminating. A little violent. The more they dug into her skin, the better.

She really did like it as a kink thing as well, but those reasons, and the fact that sometimes after she or the person would leave, she’d run a hand over the “wounds” trying to force them harder, believing she deserved them for why she had sex with these people, or for doing all those things in her younger years.

And so, Chloe had a couple of red bites, opening like new as she moved, as well as a couple pretty hickeys surrounding it, and going up and down her arms and waist.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, which she had gotten cut into a bob several months ago, and tugged on it once her fingers got caught in the tangle’s, before pulling it out of the mess and dragging herself out of the bed.

Chloe stared at the marks she got the night before in the bathroom mirror for a minute or two before finally looking away and piling herself into the shower, where she turned both steaming hot and freezing cold water on her body, accidentally tearing open deep set nail marks as she scrubbed.

Eventually, Chloe finished in the shower, and borrowed an oversized shirt, some merchandise for a play Christine and Jeremy had starred in, pulling her wet hair up and heading into the kitchen.

Chloe opened the fridge, exhaling a slow breath before grabbing ingredients for omelettes, beginning to put everything together as she let her mind drift to thoughts about her friends relationships.

Christine, Jeremy, and Michael were in a poly relationship together, with Jeremy working towards psychology, sometimes joining Christine, an acting major, in theatre productions, and Michael in Music Theory, with a singing YouTube channel, often bringing his datemates to work with him on it. They all seemed happy enough, with Jeremy dating both, and Christine and Michael in more of a Queerplatonic relationship.

Jake and Rich had an open relationship, though they didn’t have any other partner at the moment, and they went to different colleges, 20 minutes from one another.

Jenna was getting closer with someone named Daniella, often using Daniel, after meeting and befriending them at the trans panel of a pride event, with Jenna being a trans girl and Daniella using genderfluid to describe themselves, though Jenna made it clear there was nothing romantic going on between them at the moment.

And then, Brooke and Chloe, herself…

Did Brooke think they were dating? They had sex, and were still close friends, and went out to do stuff together. Did the doing stuff together count as dates? Oh god.

As much as Chloe went and dated in high school, she was grayromantic, and had always been surviving simply because she made sure she and her dates (typically guys back then) talked some stuff through.

Sure, she did romantically like some of the people, but she still got slightly confused, attempting to distinguish if the situation and the feelings of her and the other were romantic or platonic. 

Was it selfish of her to want to have sex with Brooke, but not date her? Chloe really hoped not, or else that would make a side of their relationship painted in more unsavory light.

Eventually, Chloe managed to shake herself out of her own head, to find that the omelet's were ready to be cooked, and she did just that, and heard Brooke stumble into the kitchen a few minutes later, with a comically large The Little Mermaid shirt on.

“Hey Chlo.. What time you wake up?” She mumbled, crossing over the floor and sitting at the counter and watching the black haired girl cook.

“I took a shower, so probably twenty to thirty minutes ago?”

“Oh, shower. That’s what I forgot.”

“You can just shower after you eat. I’m almost done with these, anyways,” Chloe said, pulling out plates for the both of them.

“Aw. You’re such a sweetie. ‘M love you, Chlo,” Brooke said, a bright smile breaking past some of the tiredness on her face, and she didn’t notice Chloe bite her lip with minor guilt expressing itself.

“Yeah. Love you too, Brookie.”

The kitchen was silent as Chloe loaded the plates, though for Brooke it was comfortable silence, and for Chloe, it was silence you couldn’t cut through.

Chloe slid into the seat next to Brooke, and handed her the plate with breakfast on, watching the blonde take a bite before tucking some of her hair behind her ear, and saying, “Hey, Brookie?”

“Mm?” Brooke said, chewing her food, but making a noise to indicate she was listening.

Chloe opened her mouth to ask if Brooke thought they were dating, but spotted a hickey on Brooke’s shoulder, due to the shirt sliding down, and felt her mouth grow as dry as after she gave it.

“Just wanted to say last night was nice,” Chloe eventually choked out, and Brooke smiled at her, her eyes faintly closed.

“I thought it was nice too, Chlo.”

And the world moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of influence goes to "Lies" from Marina and the Diamonds, if you want to give it a listen.


End file.
